freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF World: Halloween Edition
On October 28, 2015, a "hacker" by the name of lolz_hax (actually Scott Cawthon) "hacked" the site fnafworld.com with a message claiming he had gotten the files for FNaF World and would release it that night. Later, the site was updated with a link to a GameJolt page with the download. Once downloaded, it became clear that it was just a joke by Scott as the game turned out to be a reskin of an earlier game by Scott, Fighter Mage Bard. The game can be downloaded here. Difficulty There are three difficulties to the game, which change the player character. Freddy is Easy, Bonnie is Medium, and Chica is Hard. Differences in difficulty to be added later. Items There are several items that can be collected throughout the game, some offering boosts and some functioning as skills in battle. In Battle The items listed here function as a single action in battle. There is a limited stock of them in the entire game as they were found within the finite number of treasure chests scattered around the map. *Heal Song/Regen Cakes -Heals the player by roughly 25% of their maximum HP. *Boost Song - Greatly boosts offensive and defensive prowess. *Blind Cakes - Will Blind the enemy without fail. This greatly increases the chance of blocking an attack and taking no damage. * AMP Song/Boom Cakes/Rock Notes- Delivers an attack much stronger than the basic Bite/Flap attack. Will not poison enemies. Boosts The following items all have a passive boost applied to the player. Each one can be found in a shop and costs a certain amount of Gold, which is earned from treasure chests or defeating enemies. Boost items that have been collected can be seen under the status box on the lower left. *Hearts (100 Gold each) - Each heart gives the player more health. Up to three can be found. *Shoes (150 Gold) - Gives the player health regeneration with a rate of one point every two steps. *4-Leaf Clover (177 Gold) - * Poison Sword (300 Gold) - Occasionally inflicts Poison to an enemy. Poison deals damage after each attack from enemy or player. *Katana (900 Gold) - Increases attack. Will turn red upon beating Party Hat B. *Small Shield (50 Gold) - Enables blocking the attack. *Big Shield (750 Gold) - An upgrade for the Shield. Will turn red upon beating Party Hat A. *Spike Ball (850 Gold) - Occasionally causes an attack to deal double damage. Enemies ball boy.png mad endo.png cheesehead.png tangle.png prototype.png half-bake.png brow boy.png anchovy.png madjack.png quad endo.png mudpie.png big jack.png xangle.png redbear.png mini-p.png security.png purplegeist.png party hat a.png party hat b.png Trivia *This game is a reskin of a previous Scott Cawthon game, Fighter Mage Bard. *Most enemies are parody versions of the FNaF franchise characters, e.g: Tangle, Mini-P, Brow Boy, etc. *Each enemy, aside from Security, has another enemy as a counterpart. **This is assuming Mini-P and Purplegeist are counterparts. *This is the second time Scott has been "hacked". *The Party Hat enemies that rarely appear could be a nod to the party hats seen on the tables in the first and second games. Category:Games